


Wedding Night By Candle’s Glow

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Passion, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Making love in the light of floating candles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lijahlover; I hope you like this!


End file.
